I Think I'm Falling For You
by everliferulz7769
Summary: When Soul's clothes get ripped, Maka and Soul have no choice but to go shopping. SoulxMaka fluff ONESHOT


A brief summary: Soul's clothes are ripped and grungy, so Maka takes (more like forces) him to go shopping. SoulxMaka fluff ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I DO _**NOT**_ OWN SOUL EATER. Nor do I own Soul or Maka, or the song "Falling for You".

(A/n: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on _**this**_ account! I just randomly got this idea, so please be kind ).

**I Think I'm Falling for You**

A city comes into view. It's nighttime outside and the city seems to be masked in a dark purple colored fog. Screams of terror can be heard in the distance. A hideous looking creature stood proudly as it looked around at its surroundings and cackled. Injured people were all around the streets and the creature did nothing. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. The creature stopped its cackling and looked for the source of the noise that continued to get louder. In one swift blow, the creature had been knocked off of its feet. The fog cleared and revealed a teenage girl who was wielding a scythe. The creature stared at her with curiosity. The girl bent her knees and her eyes narrowed.

"Jack the Ripper," the girl began, "I will take your soul!" The teenage girl dashed forwards and attacked the creature with her scythe.

Suddenly, a loud "thwack" noise was heard. Soul sprang up from his bed and held his face in his hands. He knew without looking who assaulted him while he was happily dreaming. Soul pulled away from his hands and glared up at the girl standing at his bedside. She was tapping her foot impatiently and in her delicate hands was a frying pan. Judging by how much his face was stinging, Soul could tell what happened.

"Soul," Maka stiffly said as she gestured with the frying pan, "you're late! Stop dreaming and get ready to go out! We have to be at theater in an hour! We can't keep everyone waiting" Soul scowled at his partner. "You know, your face looks as red as your eyes."

"Well gee, Maka, _maybe_ it has something to do with the force you used while trying to K.O. me," Soul replied swiftly. He stood up and moved his arms so that they were behind his head. "Seriously. You need to be more considerate. You could've killed me ya know." Maka tightened her grip on the frying pan.

"Baka!" Maka announced fumingly as she hit Soul over the head with her frying pan. "If anyone needs to be more considerate, it's _you_! _You're_ the one who oversleeps every morning!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'So'? You're the sole provider of my transportation! I'm late when you're late!"

"Ain't that the way it's supposed teh be? We are partners after all!"

"NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST! NOW YOU'RE JUST MAKING _**EXCUSES**_!" Soul sighed and sauntered to the doorway. He stopped and turned around to look at Maka, who was practically seeing red.

"Heh. Ya know, Maka, you'd be so much cuter if you weren't always such a killjoy," Soul icily commented with a sly grin on his face. He then ran away before Maka could chase him, but Maka didn't move. She stood still and thought about what he said. Maka thought with wide eyes, _Cuter huh? Is that an insult? Or was that—in its own strange way—a compliment? He said 'You'd be so much cuter' as opposed to 'you'd be cute.' I-I mean… I don't care either way! I don't care if he meant it as a compliment! I couldn't care at all!_ Maka closed her eyes and walked away with reddish/pink-stained cheeks.

Maka went into the kitchen and opened the cupboards. It was her turn to cook today, so she had to decide what she should make for breakfast. After settling on the usual (eggs, some bacon, and some milk), Maka washed the frying pan and turned on the stove. While she waited for it to heat up, she mixed the batter for making eggs. When the stove was ready, Maka poured the batter into the frying pan. She temporarily left the stove in order to put some bread in the toaster, and then she came back to watch the eggs.

Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open and made a loud noise. Soul darted out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Maka would have considered this normal if it weren't for the fact that Soul was only wearing a little towel around his waist. Maka blinked and stepped into Soul's room. Soul was at his closet. He tossed clothes everywhere and they mixed with the piles of dirty clothes on the floor. Maka walked over to Soul and dodged the flying clothes at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked as she knelt down next to Soul.

"I don't know why, but all of clothes are ripped!" Soul told her. He pulled one out of the closet, saw that it was shredded, and commented, "Dammit! Not this one too! That was my favorite!" He tossed the jacket over his shoulder as Maka sweatdropped.

"That looks like all the others… no, it's the SAME thing," Maka commented.

"Doesn't matter! It still made me look cooler!" Soul cried out. Maka rolled her eyes and searched through his closet.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have ANYTHING you can wear?" Maka asked. She went through some clothes, but to no avail, they were all ripped.

"No shit Sherlock," Soul replied annoyed. Maka pulled out a book and Maka chopped him.

"I didn't ask for peanuts from the peanut gallery, thank you very much," Maka retorted sharply as she narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't TALKING about peanuts," Soul replied irritated.

"It's an expression, you nit wit," Maka answered. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Anyway, we don't know how, but your clothes are destroyed, so, I guess we can't go to the theater with everyone else. I'll go give Kid-kun a call." Maka stood up and left the room. Soul stared at his empty closet. He thought, _damn. I can't go commando! That's __**totally**__ not cool!_

About five minutes later, Maka came back into Soul's room and she was holding a jacket. She handed it to Soul, but he stared at it in disgust.

"Why'd you give me this? I can't wear girls' clothes!" Soul yelled up at Maka. His face twisted into a sneer and he finished, "Well, I guess if it's YOUR clothing, it'll fit the same way as boys' clothing, since a board has bigger tits than you do."

"Damare!" Maka snapped as she kicked Soul's back as hard as she could. The white haired boy flinched in discomfort. "You should wear it because you have nothing else you _**can**_ wear! Besides, you gave me that jacket, remember?"

Soul looked down at the jacket with curiosity in his eyes. Once he recognized the jacket, he mumbled, "Oh yeah. That's right, isn't it... but I still can't wear it! I gave it to you because it was too small for me!"

"Too bad! Wear it anyway!" Maka commanded. Soul shook his head no, so Maka had to force him into it.

"Satisfied?" Soul asked Maka. He was feeling very pissed off.

"Very," Maka replied coldly. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the apartment door. "Let's go."

"But I thought you called Kid and told him we couldn't come."

"I did."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"Why?"

"To get you new clothes of course. You can't wear that jacket every day."

"NO! I _**HATE**_ SHOPPING! LEMME GO!" Soul squirmed to free himself from Maka's grip, but she was holding on with all of her might.

"Please, Soul?" Maka asked. She made a sad, but cute face. Soul blushed slightly, hung his head, and stopped fighting. Maka resumed dragging him out the door. "Good."

Once they were in the mall, Soul and Maka walked into a random store and they looked around. Maka insisted on helping Soul pick out clothes.

"Hmm… how about this one?" Maka asked Soul as she held up a tee shirt that had a colorful design on it. Soul scoffed and turned around. "Soul! Can't you even _**TRY**_ to look happy?"

"Why should I act happy when I'm not?"

"Change your attitude! We're in the middle of a store! Do you want to create a scene?"

"No…"

"Then stop complaining and start looking!" Soul sighed and thumbed through shelves and racks of clothing. Eventually, he found something that was identical to his ripped clothes. Grinning, he grabbed one and headed towards the dressing rooms. Maka clutched his shoulder and prevented him from doing so.

"What?" Soul hissed.

"Why would you want to wear the same clothing again? Doesn't that get boring? If you want to wear the same thing every day, at least find something new!" Maka nagged. Soul ignored her and went to try them on anyway. Maka huffed and moved away. While she walked through the men's section, she wandered over to the suits. One of them looked exactly like the suit Soul wears in the black room. Maka studied the suit and took in the details. She never could have studied it before, since Soul would probably say something ridiculous like, "What? Do you think I look hot? Are you finally having a good taste in guys?" Maka's face was deep shade of crimson. She shook her head rebelliously.

A song started playing over the store's intercom. It was called "Falling for You". Maka listened to it intently and memories flooded her head, all of which had something to do with Soul.

"Maka!" a voice called out. Maka turned around and saw Soul running towards her at top speed. She raised an eyebrow and when he approached her, Soul breathed heavily for a few seconds.

"Soul?" Maka asked feeling concerned.

"Where did you go?" Soul asked Maka between his deep breaths.

"I was waiting for you, but I guess I wondered away from the dressing rooms," Maka replied.

"Maka, don't do that anymore," Soul commanded between breaths. He continued, "Stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"Why?"

"Because! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Really?"

"NO! NOT REALLY!" Soul practically screamed. He didn't mean to say the part about a heart attack, but it slipped out. His face was as red as eyes. In order to save himself, he spun around. "C-c'mon. We- we have to go now, right?"

Maka looked at him as the song continued to play. She heard it say:

"I've been spendin' all my… time

Just thinkin 'bout-cha.

I… dunno wait to do.

I think I'm falling for you.

I've been waitin all my… life

And now I found ya.

I… dunno what to do.

I think I'm falling for you."

A realization hit Maka. She smiled softly and walked up to Soul. Instead of grabbing his wrist, like she did earlier, Maka put her hand in Soul's hand and looked up at him. He looked down at her and she smiled. Pulling on his hand a little, Maka started to walk and Soul trailed behind her with a small smile on his face.

Maka looked up at Soul out of the corner of her eye. He eyes were fixated on something ahead of them. Both of them thought at the same time, _maybe… I think I'm falling for you._

***EPILOGUE***

When Soul and Maka got home, they opened the door. Maka called out, "We're back, Blair."

Soul kicked off his shoes and went into his room. Once he opened the door, he dropped his bags. Maka noticed this and went over to Soul. She looked into his room and her mouth hung open. Inside the room, Blair was running her claws through Soul's old shirts and she now moved to rip Soul's pants.

"MY PANTS!" Soul cried out. He angrily chased Blair out his room. He moved over to his newly shredded pants and sighed. Maka walked over to him and peered over his shoulder while Soul mourned his pants.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go back to the store again."

_The end._

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Yeah, so this ISN'T my first fanfic, but this IS my first Soul Eater fic, so sorry if the characters are ooc. This idea just came to me and I wanted to write it, so taa daa!

Thanks again guys!

-everliferulz7769


End file.
